


Una foto para la cartera

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: sherlockchallenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: John hace copias de la foto de Rose para sus seres queridos. Sherlock entre ellos.





	Una foto para la cartera

**Author's Note:**

> Fic creado para el @sherlockchallenge de octubre: Foto

Después de que Rose cumpliera un año, John pensó que ya era hora de actualizar la foto que llevaba de ella en la cartera, para ello la llevó a un fotógrafo profesional. Quería una buena foto de ella y a él nunca le quedaban tan bien con el móvil.

 

Una semana después de la sesión por fin le llegó por correo un sobre con el logotipo del estudio fotográfico. Dentro había un CD con todas las fotos de la sesión y cuatro copias en papel de la foto que más le había gustado.

 

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sherlock mientras salía de la cocina al ver la emoción de John mientras abría el paquete.

 

— ¡Fotos de Rose! La llevé hace unos días a un estudio para que le sacaran algunas fotos para llevar en la cartera.

 

— ¿Para la cartera? ¿Por qué necesitas llevar fotos de Rose en la cartera? —preguntó Sherlock, que no entendía la finalidad de algo así.

 

—Cuando quieres a alguien llevas una foto suya en la cartera, así siempre puedes recordarla. Hice una copia para ti.

 

— ¡Qué idiotez! No necesito una foto de Rose para recordarla, vaya tontería. Mi cerebro es capaz de recordar todo lo que veo, ¿crees que me hace falta una foto para acordarme de ella? Eres su padre, por dios bendito, ¿cómo es que tú la necesitas? —dijo volviendo a la cocina sin esperar una respuesta por parte de John, y terminar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

 

—Supongo que eso significa que no quieres tu copia, —dijo metiendo las cuatro fotos impresas en su cartera para guardarlas. — ¡Voy a invitar a tomar un té a la señora Hudson —gritó para que Sherlock le escuchase desde la otra habitación— hice otra copia para ella!

 

— ¡Oh, querido, es adorable! —dijo la señora Hudson cuando subió unos minutos después. —Esta preciosa en esta foto. Es un auténtico detalle el que me hayas hecho una copia.

 

—Me alegra que le guste —contestó John ignorando el bufido indignado de Sherlock, que casi sonó como un “estupideces”. —Usted es prácticamente su abuela, esperaba quisiera una copia, Rose la adora y usted siempre está ahí para cuidar de ella cuando Sherlock y yo estamos ocupados.

 

—Esa niña me alegra el día cada vez que me dejáis cuidar de ella, para mí es un placer que confíes en mi para hacerlo.

 

—Siempre, señora Hudson, —dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de afecto. —Hice otra copia para Molly, ya que es su madrina. Tenía pensado invitarla esta tarde para dársela, seguro que se alegrará de verla si quiere acompañarnos.

 

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —dijo encantada— preparé un plato de las pastas para acompañar el té. Será mejor que empiece a prepararlas —dijo antes de marcharse.

 

Una vez se hubo ido Sherlock se tumbó en el sofá, mirando hacia el respaldo en un gesto típico de uno de sus berrinches, irguiéndose sólo para sentarse y cuidar a Rose mientras John hacía la comida.

 

A Rose le encanta estar en brazos de Sherlock, para ella siempre era emocionante. Sherlock siempre le leía algún artículo interesante, o le enseñaba algún experimento o le explicaba alguna teoría. Por supuesto ella era demasiado pequeña y no entiende nada de lo que él dice, pero le gusta escucharlo hablar. Aunque Sherlock lo no admitirá en voz alta, a él también le encanta tenerla en brazos, y realmente no es necesario que lo diga, sólo verle con ella lo hace obvio.

 

Cuando Molly llegó Sherlock aún seguía tumbado en el sofá y permaneció allí sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. John sacó de la cartera la segunda copia de la foto de Rose y su respuesta fue muy similar a la de la señora Hudson, alabando a la niña y agradeciendo el detalle de John al pensar en ella y hacerle una copia, lo que sólo sirvió para empeorar más aún el humor de Sherlock.

 

Cuando Molly se fue encantada con la foto de su ahijada junto con la señora Hudson, Sherlock se había hecho una bola en el sofá. No quería admitirlo, pero después de ver la reacción de todos ante la foto pensó que tal vez no tenía nada que ver con ser capaz o no de recordar la cara de la niña, sino de un símbolo del cariño hacia ella y él también quería su copia.

 

Se quedó en la misma posición hasta que vio su oportunidad cuando John fue a cambiar a Rose para llevarla a dormir. Se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible, él sabía que tablas evitar para que no crujieran, y se acercó a donde John había dejado su cartera.

 

Cuando la abrió encontró cuatro fotos. Las dos primeras eran las más nuevas, dos copias de la misma foto de Rose tomada hacia unos días, una copia que había pedido para Sherlock y la del propio John. Sherlock cogió una de ellas y se la metió en el bolsillo de la bata. Detrás de ellas había una foto más antigua, ligeramente arrugada en las esquinas. También era de Rose, de apenas unos días después de nacer, era una bolita rosa mirando directamente a cámara. Por supuesto el jamás usaría palabras como “monada” o “adorable” que sabía que usaría Molly, pero no se atrevería a negarlo si ella lo dice.

 

La última era, con diferencia, la más antigua de todas. Los bordes estaban gastados y una de las esquinas estaba doblada, con marcas de llevar así varios años. Cuando la vio Sherlock se quedó paralizado, procesando. Era una foto suya, reconocía por la imagen que era de las primeras navidades que John celebró en el 221B. Recordaba que John sacó la foto después de que ya se hubieran ido todos, cuando él estaba recostado en su butaca.

 

Mientras Sherlock seguía procesando el hecho de verse a si mismo en la foto, por su mente sólo se repetían en bucle las palabras de John: “cuando quieres a alguien llevas una foto suya en la cartera”. Su mente intentaba asimilar el hecho de que la foto era antigua, no sólo por cuando había sido tomada, sino por su aspecto. Esa foto llevaba mucho tiempo en la cartera de John.

 

—Sherlock, si querías una copia sólo tenías que pedirla —dijo John sacándole de su estupor —, sabes que la hice para ti. —La falta de respuesta por parte de Sherlock empezó a preocupar a John —. ¿Estás bien?

 

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando John vio que la foto que sostenía Sherlock no era la de Rose y comprendió el estado de Sherlock.

 

—Sherlock, sabes que jamás haría nada que te haga sentir incómodo, no estropearía nuestra amistad por nada. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Sólo es una foto, no significa nada, la tiraré si eso es lo que quieres, yo...

 

— ¡No! —dijo Sherlock vehemente y de una zancada estaba justo delante de John —. Quiero... —continuó aunque perdiendo fuerza—, quiero una también. Tuya.

 

Estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y John no podía creer lo que Sherlock estaba insinuando, tenía que ser un error, tenía que estar malinterpretando sus palabras.

 

—Sherlock, quieres decir... o sea, que tú... pienso que no deberías precipitarte al decir...

 

—John, —interrumpió Sherlock —, creo que deberías dejarme la parte de pensar a mi.

 

John nunca supo quien fue el que dio el último paso que hizo que sus labios se acercaran hasta rozarse. Sherlock siempre se dio a si mismo el mérito por ello, pero John sabe que después de aquel primer beso, aquel primer glorioso beso, Sherlock tardó meses en tomar la iniciativa, dejándoselo siempre a él. Aunque no lo admitiría jamás, John sabe que el miedo al rechazo aún estaba metido en la cabeza de Sherlock, pero él lograría hacerle ver lo querido que era beso a beso.

 

Al día siguiente John decidió que quería una nueva foto, y con mucho esfuerzo, y un par de besos como chantaje, logró convencer a Sherlock de posar para una, esta vez de los tres, Sherlock, Rose y él mismo, sentados juntos y felices en su salón del 221B.

 

Esperaba que esa imagen se mantuviera muchos años, y no sólo en la fotografía.


End file.
